


let's talk

by EJwrites



Series: Tumblr Is A Hellish Landscape Not Fit For Fic Writers [14]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJwrites/pseuds/EJwrites
Summary: "note to self: write something about this night. delphine was probably really hurt that cosima lied to her or wasn’t included in the plan.  she got all dressed up to impress cosima and she didnt even go :((("after the fancy science party in season 2, delphine goes to confront cosima.  they talk, make out, and talk some more.





	let's talk

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt me!!](%E2%80%9Cwww.coshayphinelove.tumblr.com/tagged/prompt-me%22)
> 
>  
> 
> this is me... filling a prompt from myself....

The drop from elation of Cosima showing up to sadness that it wasn’t actually her was abrupt and painful.  The realization that Cosima was working on a plan without her hurt more.  She gave Sarah what she could but it didn’t seem like enough.  She worried over her and kept throwing glances over her shoulder looking for some kind of danger or update.

She spent the rest of the party over thinking and making it worse.

She didn’t see Sarah again.  Or Leekie.  Or anyone she felt she could get information from.  So she left as soon as it was socially acceptable.  She climbed into her car, alone, and drove.  

When she realized that she was not driving home, but rather to Felix’s, she pulled over.  She was close enough to the building to walk.  The questions were: did she really want to talk to Cosima right now?  What if she wasn’t there?  What if _Sarah_ was there?  

Her cheeks flushed in shame and embarrassment.  

She didn’t like the feeling and it renewed her anger.  She decided she did want to talk to Cosima.  She wanted to know just what she was thinking.

When she knocked on the door Felix opened it, as she presumed.  She didn’t even have to ask and he was already calling over his shoulder for Cosima.  He gave her a long once-over before saying, “It’s a good look for you.”

She only then realized that she was still in her formal wear with her coat hanging loosely in front of her.

Cosima bounded up to her, the real Cosima, her Cosima.  Now that she saw her again it was easy to tell.  Something about her eyes and the way she smiled.  Or the fact that she was actually happy to see her.

“Hey!” she grinned.  “Wow.  You look just…  Wow,” Cosima drank in the sight of Delphine’s dress.  She pulled the edges of Delphine’s jacket further open. “You’re stunning,” she said, eyes wide in wonder.

Delphine immediately softened when she saw that she was safe.  And the vehement complimenting helped too.  She clenched her jaw to try and keep at least some of her anger.  “Can we talk?”

Cosima’s eyebrows pulled together as soon as she saw that Delphine was not her usual self.  “Yeah, of course.”  She threw a glance over her shoulder and gestured Delphine back into the hallway.  She closed the door and explained, “Felix was eavesdropping.”

Delphine nodded and looked down.  Her anger was fading fast and as it left she realized that what she mostly felt was hurt.  She didn’t know how to phrase it without guilt tripping Cosima into anything.  She knew it would take time for everybody to trust her.  Even she sometimes had trouble knowing where and when she could actually help or would just prove a liability.  But she had thought that at least she would have been told when it was clear she could have potentially helped.

Cosima waited as patiently as she could for Delphine to come back out of her head, but this was Cosima.  So that didn’t last very long.  

“What’s going on up there?” she giggled.  She rolled up onto her bare toes to try and reach Delphine’s lips for a kiss.  She couldn’t reach properly reach Delphine with her extra height from her heels and just ended up landing a kiss to her chin.

Delphine shrugged out of the embrace.  “I don’t know anymore.  I… I should just go.  This was…”  she shook her head at herself.  A mistake.  Stupid.  Pointless.  Arrogant.

Cosima grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back.  “Tell me.”

Delphine sighed, weary.  “I could’ve helped,” she provided halfheartedly.

Realization washed over Cosima’s face and it set into a defensive mask.  “You ran into Sarah.”  It wasn’t a question.

Delphine nodded.  “I thought it was you.  I mean… she looks like you.  And she was pretending to be you.  I don’t even know why I thought you would come.  I should’ve-” Delphine blew her breath out, hearing where this was going and not liking how awful she sounded.  “I just… I could’ve helped.”

“You can see why they- we- wouldn’t trust that, right?” Cosima said, her tone close to that of an elementary school teacher trying to explain gravity.

“Yes, I know!” Delphine ran a hand down her face, “It’s almost your catch all.”

Cosima softened.  “Catchphrase.”

“What?”

“The term.  It’s catchphrase.  Never mind.”  Cosima stepped closer and put her hands on Delphine’s arms.  “So what you’re saying is your feelings are hurt?”

Delphine sighed.  “I guess.  And it’s stupid, so I’m just going to go home now.  I’m sorry.”

“No, your feelings aren’t-”

“Your safety is far more important than my feelings.  If leaving me out of things is what is necessary then I’ll just have to adjust.”

Cosima sighed, obviously not happy with the arrangement but not disagreeing with it enough to change it.

Delphine leaned in and kissed her cheek.  “I’ll see you later,” she murmured against the soft skin.

Cosima tightened her grasp where her hands were still holding onto Delphine.  “Do you think there’s any way I can make it up to you?”

Delphine shook her head, “No, I just have to get used to it,” she pulled back.  Seeing Cosima’s smirk and retroactively noticing the seductive undertones in her voice she stopped herself.  “Oh,” she gaped.  She pitched her voice low to ask, “You mean like that?”

Cosima giggled, Delphine’s inability to pick up on sexual subtlety was her favorite running joke.  “Yeah, if you’re up for it.”

Delphine grinned, “I’m always up for that.”

Cosima’s bare feet slapped the floor as she ran back into the apartment to grab her things.  She was nearly winded when she got back.  Neither of them mentioned it.

They held hands in the car.  That was the one hard no Delphine had.  Car safety was more important to her than an orgasm.  Something Cosima understood better in theory than in practice.

When they got back to her apartment, Cosima peeled off Delphine’s dress like she was the best wrapped present she had ever received.  Even though they’d had sex countless times in the few weeks they’d been together, Cosima always started slow and checked in at least 25% more often than she really needed to.

It was in the aftermath with the sheets sweaty and strewn everywhere and the two of them huddled together against the cold, too lazy to pick them up or turn up the heat that Cosima tried to broach the subject again.

“Was the party at least fun?”  She traced Delphine’s rib cage where her arm was strewn across her torso.

“It could have been,” Delphine muttered, close to sleep.

“What does that mean?”

Delphine shrugged, “I was too busy flipping between anger and worry to enjoy any of it.”

“Damn, how early did you run into Sarah?” Cosima asked.

“Right away.”

Cosima shook her head, confused.  “Then how did you know it was her?”

Delphine’s cheeks flooded with warmth.  Her eyes darted away.

“No!” she laughed, “You kissed her?”

“I thought it was you!” Delphine cried, more defensive than necessary for teasing.

“Wait, what?”

“I saw her, said ‘Hi, Cosima’ and kissed her.”

Cosima laughed again.  “Oh, man.  Sarah must have loved that.”

“I thought it was you,” Delphine muttered, clearly downtrodden.

“Hey,” Cosima pulled Delphine closer to herself, “I’m not mad, Delphine.  I promise.”

Delphine just shrugged and and snuggled closer.

“I bet you made all those nerds super jealous,” she teased.  She nudged her shoulder, “Huh?” 

Delphine giggled lightly.

“Super hot lady scientist kissing another super hot lady scientist?  I mean, I wish I was there to see it.”

Delphine laughed, “Are you calling yourself super hot?”  The last two words made her accent come out.

“No, it was Sarah.  Sarah’s super hot.”

They laughed together, closing it with a sweet kiss.

“I’m sorry,” Delphine muttered into the silence a few minutes later.

Cosima wrestled her eyes back open.  “For what?  I thought I was the asshole this time?”

Delphine shrugged.  She let the moment slide long enough that Cosima thought that it had been dropped.  “I guess I’m just sorry for everything.  For making you feel that you couldn’t come to me.  For getting in the position where you can’t trust me.”

Cosima sighed.  She propped herself up on her elbow so she could properly look at her.  “As long as you’re better.  You know, about asking my consent about stuff, being perfectly crystal clear with me about what you do at DYAD.”  She wiped under Delphine’s lip with her thumb to fix the outline of her lipstick.  “It’s not really your fault that you got thrust into this.  You didn’t make the experiment, you’re not trying to kill us.”

“Cosima… I want to, but I can’t promise you that.”  Before Cosima could cut her off she continued, “I have signed too many agreements and I have too many people watching my every move.  I will do my best, but if it puts either of us at risk I won’t.”

“You can understand why that doesn’t thrill me,” Cosima deadpanned.

Delphine sighed.  “I just don’t know what I’m doing.  So I’m trying to keep as many people off my back as possible for as long as possible.  The bureaucracy of it all can protect us if we use it right.”

“Off _your_ back?”

“You haven’t said yes to your job offer yet.”  

Cosima scoffed.

“I… need to wash my face,” Delphine rolled out bed and scurried to the bathroom.

Cosima flopped onto her back as the door clicked shut.  The water turned on in the faucet and the sounds of scrubbing carried over to her.  She heard Delphine sniffle.

She sighed and rolled to her feet.  She poked her head into the door.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Delphine nodded, face stony.  “I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

“I just don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

They made eye contact in the mirror.  There was something desperate in Delphine’s eyes that made her say, “Okay,” Cosima slid along the counter and wrapped her arms around Delphine.  “I’m sorry if I was being a tool earlier.”

Delphine sighed and turned the water off.  “I’m just a person Cosima.  I have just as much pull as you do and I’m actually an employee.”  She wrung the washcloth out and hung it over the towel bar.  “You probably have more than I do.”

Cosima pressed a kiss into her shoulder.  “I know.  Can we just… I don’t know… not talk about this stuff when we’re naked?  Like, I want this,” she jostled Delphine lightly in her arms, “to work but like… the clone stuff is all kinds of fucked up.  It would ruin any relationship.”

Delphine smiled and turned to her, “I want this to work out too.”

“Okay, so the only naked clone stuff we deal with is me, getting naked.”

They both giggled.

“Agreed.”


End file.
